


A Need For Blood

by delusional_ace



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Fluff, Jedediah is a vampire, M/M, Octavius is a human, vampires au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusional_ace/pseuds/delusional_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without a warning, he leaned forward and rapidly sank his fangs on the nape of Octavius' neck, pushing him back once more and earning a muffled cry. The scarf the brunette was wearing fell onto the wet cement, piling on their feet as the vampire started sucking his blood. Octavius' hands found their way to Jedediah's back, fingers digging through thin fabric as he let out a low whimper. The texan pulled him closer with an almost sensual moan as he buried his canine even deeper, suckling through the wound he had caused and savoring the sweet taste and aroma of the rich fluid. He had never experienced drinking blood this fresh before. It tasted exquisite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Live Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blond fell to his knees, fists clenching as they pounded on the carpeted floor of his abode. He could feel the stained blood flowing through his veins, pumping, circulating rapidly as he arched in pain. Sky blue eyes retreated under their lids, shutting tightly, hues beginning to contrast into a deep crimson shade. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as he hissed in agony, hunger leisurely taking over his senses. He needed to do something before his vampiric nature consumes him. Reluctantly, the texan rose to his feet, knuckles still curled firmly. He glanced over the digital clock hanging above his petite refrigerator. 00:13, perfect. It's decided. Jedediah Smith is going to feed tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you for investing some of your time to read this work. I hope you enjoy it. Should you ever find any mistakes, grammatical errors, or wrong characterization, please leave it in the comments and I'll do my best to fix it.

He was hungry. So very hungry.

It had been weeks since Jedediah last fed, but it already felt like ages for the vampire. The remnants of countless drained blood pouches were scattered across the small living room of his apartment, the empty boxes from which they came from littering his kitchen. He had exhausted his supplies and had no means of replenishing them. "Curse 'em new scanning technologies..." he swore under his breath.

A month earlier, the government introduced new biometric signature scanners to the public, planting them in hospitals, commercial buildings, clinics and smaller medical institutions. Hell, even convenience stores had them. This provided little to no chances of vampires purchasing blood packs or any other type consumables safely over the counter. Because of this recent system of vampiric prevention, hundreds of anodyne vampires have been captured and placed under the custody of the government. Who knows what kind of brute torture they're subjecting them into. Jedediah is one of the few among his species who chose to be benign. He didn't like killing people. He hated spilling the blood of a person, innocent or not. He despised this method of predation, because for him, all life is precious, even though he knew most of the humans would never consider sparing him, had they the chance to kill him. But the circumstances were changing. His situation was turning for the worse, and he feared he might have to take a soul in order to survive. The thought left a foul taste in his mouth, but even though he feared draining the life out of someone, he feared death itself even more.

The blond fell to his knees, fists clenching as they pounded on the carpeted floor of his abode. He could feel the stained blood flowing through his veins, pumping, circulating rapidly as he arched in pain. Sky blue eyes retreated under their lids, shutting tightly, hues beginning to contrast into a deep crimson shade. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as he hissed in agony, hunger leisurely taking over his senses. He needed to do something before his vampiric nature consumes him. Reluctantly, the texan rose to his feet, knuckles still curled firmly. He glanced over the digital clock hanging above his petite refrigerator. 00:13, perfect. It's decided. Jedediah Smith is going to feed tonight.

* * *

 "Hello. You have reached Octavius Gaius. How may I be of assistance, my liege?"

"Good day, sir. My name is Octavius. Please state your concern."

"...yes sir, I'll just need your account number for that transaction..."

"-I sincerely apologize, ma'am. I realize your concerns, but truly there is no need to shout-... yes... yes ma'am, I am really sorry but there is nothing I can-"

"Will that be all sir? Okay, thank you for calling and please have a nice day."

-

Octavius' pale hands roamed over his dark curls as he leaned his forehead down on the flat of his desk. His shift was finally over, but the voices of the countless callers he encountered that day still reverberated through his thoughts. You'd think a person who's been doing this for a year would already be accustomed to hearing the complaints, issues and problems of other people. But not Octavius. No, he didn't like hearing these pathetic cases. Not then, and most definitely not now. The only reason he's trying to maintain control over this job is because it's the only thing he has left. Quite literally. He has no family remaining, not that he really had much to begin with. They had detested the brunette for his nature, and never, not even once in their lifetime, supported him in the decisions he made. So really, it wasn't a big deal for Octavius when the last family he had left, his uncle, passed on. He has no friends, not even acquaintances. He was a person who liked keeping to his own devices, because he felt like no one would be able to understand him even if they tried. Perhaps the only other being he could appreciate in his miserable excuse of a life, other than himself, was his cat, even though he was pretty sure his feline friend only saw him as a slave to deliver her food and belly rubs. That about sums up the sad biographic memoir of Octavius Gaius. Tipping his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, Octavius rose from his chair. He gently removed the disabled wireless earpiece from his right ear and set it inside the usual drawer. He slid into his coat, making sure his red velvety scarf was safely secured around his neck. With the last glance of finality over his table, the bespectacled man departed his station and caught the elevator just in time before the metal doors closed and renounced any other entrance from within the small compartment. A few moments after, the doors once again retracted to reveal the ground floor lobby of the building. Octavius stepped from the lift and made his way towards the main entrance.

_".... and a group of vampires have been caught stealing blood pouches from a local hospital in..."_   He could barely make out the words of the reporter as he passed the television display across the main desk. Frankly, he couldn't care less. He wasn't afraid of vampires. Not because they weren't horrifying or dreadful; they were. He wasn't bothered by the thought of it because he wasn't scared of dying. He has nothing to lose anyway.

The brunette just strode away from the display, passing through the main doors of the building and out into the dark streets, the moist aroma of the dense atmosphere from the recent rain pleasantly hitting his senses. He wondered if the tube was full tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are interested, I already have the second chapter ready. I will post it depending on the feedbacks I'll receive with this first one. Thank you for reading.


	2. The Faithful Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without a warning, he leaned forward and rapidly sank his fangs on the nape of Octavius' neck, pushing him back once more and earning a muffled cry. The scarf the brunette was wearing fell onto the wet cement, piling on their feet as the vampire started sucking his blood. Octavius' hands found their way to Jedediah's back, fingers digging through thin fabric as he let out a low whimper. The texan pulled him closer with an almost sensual moan as he buried his canine even deeper, suckling through the wound he had caused and savoring the sweet taste and aroma of the rich fluid. He had never experienced drinking blood this fresh before. It tasted exquisite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Thank you for continuing to support this work and I do hope you enjoy this next chapter. Like before, I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me any mistakes or errors I might have missed in the comments.

He doesn't know where he is. He'd just been wandering aimlessly along the sidewalk as the minutes passed by. He was a ticking time bomb in his current state, and unless he could find a meal in less than an hour, there was an imminent massacre approaching the vicinity. One with a blond vampire involved.

Jedediah remained concealed behind the shadows. He couldn't take it anymore. He was on the verge of a vampire frenzy, and this handsome, pale stranger in his dark coat and fully-framed glasses just wasn't helping any- wait, what? He blinked once as he regarded the brunette from a distance, watching him as he slowly turned the corner. Jedediah followed in pursuit. The absence of street lights in the area limited his hunger-dazed senses from actually discerning the stranger's features. He felt sorry for his soon-to-be victim, but he doesn't have a choice. Killing the man wasn't really necessary, he just required at least a pint of blood. More than enough to satisfy his craze. But it was an unspoken rule among the vampires to dispose of your prey after feeding. It was the only way to ensure they weren't going to the authorities afterwards. It's not like you can politely ask someone to give you some of their blood and expect them to go with it. The world doesn't work that way.

The texan kept his proximity from the man until he was sure they were the only two around the zone. The man, Octavius, didn't seem to notice the other presence looming behind him. He kept his head lowered, hands tucked inside the pockets of his coat as he continued on his way to the tube, unaware of the impending doom about to befall on him. Jedediah used this obliviousness to his advantage. With the element of surprise by his side, he knew the task at hand would be fairly easy.

The vampire finally made the choice to engage his target. He grabbed the human by his collar with an unnecessary growl, dragging him towards the nearest alley before finally slamming him against the wall, the latter wincing in pain as the air in his lungs was drawn out by the force with a yelp. It took Octavius a moment to process the events taking place. But as the final rays of comprehension shed light to him, he quickly realized what was happening. He was going to die. "Sorry 'bout this partner, but I ain't got a choice." Jedediah started, hands pinning his victim in place as his canines begin to emerge. "I'm just tryin' to survive..." The words were cold to Octavius' ears, but he could only stay silent as his captor peered into his eyes.

Now, having the man so close to him, Jedediah was finally able to examine his profile. He was much more attractive than the blond initially assumed. He had a slender nose that followed his rosy lips, his stubbly chin complemented the way his mouth was currently heaving at the moment, and those glasses added to his appeal even more, perfectly being topped off with the black locks curling around the edges of his face. Perhaps this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Deep hazel hues met his own vampiric scarlet red. He studied those dark orbs for a moment, trying to grasp at least a hint of what the other man was feeling. Nothing.

"...Go ahead..." Octavius finally said, and it seemed to have taken the vampire in surprise. He wasn't expecting this kind of submission. "...What?" was the only word Jedediah could muster.

"I said go ahead. Do whatever you must." the latter replied, and, after spotting the look of confusion spread across the vampire's face, added "I am... not someone important. My loss will go unnoticed. I am irrelevant to society, you could say. Just the perfect game to hunt." Octavius laughed internally as he reminded himself of his low ranking in civilization.

Jedediah had no idea what to make of this. Here was his prey, willing to be victimized, going on about how he's not important or relevant or something like that. He didn't even seem scared. Part of his mind wanted him to leave, to spare this beautiful man, but the darker region of his thoughts chose otherwise. Without a warning, he leaned forward and rapidly sank his fangs on the nape of Octavius' neck, pushing him back once more and earning a muffled cry. The scarf the brunette was wearing fell onto the wet cement, piling on their feet as the vampire started sucking his blood. Octavius' hands found their way to Jedediah's back, fingers digging through thin fabric as he let out a low whimper. The texan pulled him closer with an almost sensual moan as he buried his canines even deeper, suckling through the wound he had caused and savoring the sweet taste and aroma of the rich fluid. He had never experienced drinking blood this fresh before. It tasted _exquisite_.

The bespectacled man tried to keep his hold on the vampire, but to no avail. His vision was starting to blur as the oxygen level in his body dropped dangerously low. _'So this is how it's going to end...'_ Octavius thought to himself. _'Only fitting, I suppose.'_ And with that, he loosened his grip and allowed his limbs to descend to his sides as consciousness sluggishly left him.

It wasn't until Jedediah felt the man against him go limp that he decided to pull away. His hunger had long since been satiated, but he wanted more of the exotic feeling. He wanted more of _him_. His eyes had reverted back to their original sea blue during his small feast. He huffed as he caught the incapacitated man in his arms. He sure did a number on this guy.

There was only one thing left in the matter to take care of, and that was killing Octavius. Which Jedediah knew he couldn't do. There was something about the man, something warm and comforting. He's not the usual 'despise-all-the-vampire' type of human; he was different. And the blond knew different was dangerous, but he was willing to take the risk. He picked the discarded scarf up and lifted the brunette over his shoulder. Not the most comfortable way to travel, but he figured it was the best if he wanted to get the man back to his apartment fast before another vampire or human turned up to cause even more trouble. After a dispensable preparation, Jedediah cautiously left the alley with his victim and began backtracking to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. I already have the third chapter waiting to be posted. Just like before, I will post it depending on the feedbacks I'll receive.


	3. The Vampire's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a moan, Octavius stirred from his deep slumber, eyelids fluttering as they struggled to open. He was on a bed, he realized, and he wasn't alone. Beside him, sitting over the edge of the mattress, was his captor, regarding him with the bluest pair of eyes he has ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Thanks for waiting for this chapter. I really appreciate the patience. As usual, I hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave feedbacks in the comments. It would also be a great help if you could report to me any grammatical errors or misspelled words you might happen upon while reading. This chapter might be a tad sappy for both of our characters.

He couldn't move. His body seemed heavy and light at the same time. Was he dead? No, that wasn't it. He didn't feel dead. He felt alive. In fact, he felt so alive that it ached all over, especially around his neck.

* * *

With a moan, Octavius stirred from his deep slumber, eyelids fluttering as they struggled to open. He was on a bed, he realized, and he wasn't alone. Beside him, sitting over the edge of the mattress, was his captor, regarding him with the bluest pair of eyes he has ever seen. They held an expression that defined both panic and relief. Octavius opened his mouth to speak, but his raspy voice forestalled him from actually muttering something audible. "Hey, looks like you're up." Jedediah said, trying to present his best display of the 'I'm-so-glad-you're-okay' smile. Octavius attempted to verbalize his own thoughts again. "Your eyes are very blue..." His voice was hoarse, but it was at the very least understandable. "Um... okay? Looks like you're still a bit outta' sorts. Jus' maybe rest for a few more- whoa, hold your horses there buddy! Stay down. Ya ain't that well yet." Jedediah gently forced Octavius back down onto the mattress before he could fully arise. Octavius' head felt hefty from the shift in position. It was as if he'd been drinking the whole night and was just now experiencing the hangover. A muffled groan escaped his lips due to the discomfort.

"The name's Jedediah. Jedediah Smith. You got a name, hoss?"

"A... name?" Octavius brought a hand to rub at his temples as he processed the rather simple question, and Jedediah did not at all find the action alluring. "Well they had to call you somethin' right?" the blond retorted, his face warming up as he averted his gaze from the other man to prevent the emerging flush. "...Yes... I am... Octavius." the brunette managed as he studied his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"Oh uh... You're in my apartment. I figured I couldn't leave ya out there where some of 'em other vampires could sniff you out." Jedediah explained, the light bloom on his cheeks slightly subsiding. "That's one helluva name you got there, by the way."

"You're... a vampire?"

"Well yeah. Don't you remember how I jus' almost drained the life outta ya last night? Then again I guess you're still runnin' a bit slow from all that blood you jus' lost..." The blond lowered his head to conceal his apologetic visage. "Sorry 'bout that..."

"It's quite alright..." Octavius replied. He brought a hand up to his neck to soothe the aching wound, only to find it patched up with three layers of gauze. Only then did he notice that he was stripped of all his clothing from the waist up. Before he got the chance to ask, Jedediah decided to clarify it for him. "Your clothes got all messed up. I decided it was the least I could do to clean 'em. Y'know, after all I've done..." Octavius could feel the vampire's growing penitence over the passing minute, and he didn't know why, but he wanted to cheer him up. "Thank you..." Octavius retorted, and, after a pause, followed "I suppose it would have been very awkward to take the train dressed in a blood ruined shirt. It would have been very suspicious, don't you think?" The idea made Jedediah chuckle, and Octavius felt himself lighten up at the sight.

"Yeah that would be funny. Imagine the look on everyone's potatoes if you went in there actin' like a zombie."

"I was bitten by a vampire, not a zombie."

"I know, I'm the one who bit ya remember? I mean how in tarnations are you gonna act like a vampire?" The blond's cackle gradually turned into a hearty laugh. Octavius extended his arms in front of him and did his best attempt to imitate a vampire, only to fail horribly and end up looking, ironically, like a zombie. Now they were both laughing. Well, that was one way to break the ice after just becoming a vampire meal.

The chorus of giggles finally toned down after a few exchanges of awkward gestures, until nothing remained between the two men but a deafening silence. The atmosphere didn't linger for too long though, as Octavius broke the dead air with a mighty fine question. "What time is it?"

"Um.." Jedediah spared a glance towards the digital clock. "13:25. You've been sleepin' for almost thirteen hours." Octavius shot up at the response, ignoring the way his head pounded as he did so. "I have to go." he muttered, sliding his legs to the other side of the bed and propping himself up to a sitting position. "What? You mean like now? You're barely even awake." Jedediah objected.

"Please, it is really important that I leave now."

"Why?"

"You won't understand, I-"

"Then tell me boy."

"I have to..." Octavius pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have to feed my cat..." A formidable excuse. At least Octavius thought so for a moment. In truth, he was more worried about being late for work. His next shift was starting in less than four hours, and he had no idea how far he was from his house. He had a very complex system of living, but because of this little hiccup, this little bump in the road, that system had been compromised. His overweight cat was the least of his concerns. Mittens has a lot of extra pounds to spare anyway.

"...Your cat?"

"...She gets really grumpy.."

The vampire eyed the brunette conspicuously, before finally giving in to the other man's request. "Fine. I'm gonna go get your clothes." he uttered, getting up from where he was sitting and leaving the room to retrieve the human's belongings. Octavius, on the other hand, preoccupied himself with his dress shoes, which the vampire had so thoughtfully left beside the bunk. He found his glasses on the bedside table, along with his wallet and the few mints that he never really intended on using. Jedediah returned with the neatly folded maroon dress shirt on top of the dark silk coat just as Octavius was wearing his glasses. With a nod of appreciation, he took the clothes from the blond and wasted no time on appareling. He hastily slipped into the shirt, wincing ever so slightly as he strained the muscles in his neck. He expertly sealed the buttons one by one and then tucked the loose edges inside his pants. All the while being monitored by the Jedediah, who had no idea he was staring at the man until the coat was finally on.

"You look nice.." A blush creeped up to Jedediah's face as he realized what he just said. Fortunately, the other man was too busy trying to even out the creases in his pants to witness the reaction. "Thank you. Although this is normally how I dress everyday." Octavius mindlessly provided the information. "Now then, I really should get going."

"You want anythin' else?" the vampire inquired as he began leading the brunette out of the room. "Maybe some water? Or some breakfast?"

"No thank you." Octavius refused blandly, staring at the heap of mess that was Jedediah's living room. "You do know how to clean after yourself, do you not?"

"Who're you, my mom? I ain't got time to clean this place up."

"This is extremely unsanitary, Jedediah."

"It's sanitary 'nough me." the vampire paused for a moment to retrace Octavius' words. "Hey, you used my name." Octavius raised an eyebrow at him as he avoided the plastic pouches dispersed across the floor while heading towards the exit. "What of it?" he asked. "I jus' thought you'd be too out of it to remember." Jedediah scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "So... Octavus."

"Octavius." the brunette corrected, discreetly scowling for a moment.

"Right, right. Octavius. You sure you don't want nothin' else?"

"I just need to get home."

"Okay... well, I guess I'll just... see ya whenever." Jedediah opened the door for Octavius, squinting slightly as the bright sunlight engulfed his doorway. "Thanks for the blood, by the way."

"You're welcome... I suppose." Octavius stepped out into the afternoon, giving the vampire one last nod before finally setting out on his course back home. He was still feeling a bit lightheaded and weak, but he had just enough strength to make it for the short journey. Meanwhile, back at the vampire's apartment, Jedediah slumped back onto his couch, contemplating on what he was going to do for the rest of the afternoon. His initial plans to watch Octavius for the whole day backfired, and now he had nothing to do for the rest of his lazy Sunday. And to make matters worse, he couldn't get Octavius out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you found this chapter as interesting as the previous chapters, if not more. Thanks for the continuing support. The next chapter, as always, is ready and waiting to be posted depending on the feedbacks.


	4. By Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavius met the sapphire orbs with his own hazel hues, temporarily stunned at the beauty of the being that was Jedediah Smith. He felt his pulse race as he broke eye contact and turned his gaze on the other man's chapped lips. He wondered how they would feel against his own. He might just find that out for himself. Octavius leaned in slowly, carefully examining the texan's face for any micro expressions that might disagree on what he was about to do. He had seen none so far. If anything, Jedediah seemed to be mimicking his actions. He closed his eyes, feeling the vampire's breath brushing across his face. He leaned in further as he anticipated the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks again for continuing to read this work. This chapter took a bit longer than I anticipated, but I hope it's worth it. As always, enjoy reading and please report any mistakes in the spelling or grammar I might have overlooked in the comments.

The trip back to Octavius' house had been a long one. From the dreadful stroll to the tube, to the thirty-minute ride across four sub-stations, to another exhausting three-block walk, up to fumbling around with his keys as he stood in front of his own home. All the while having his thoughts focused on something entirely different. He just couldn't get those perfectly blue orbs, that pile of dirty blond hair, that smooth crooked nose and that unbelievable sculpted chin out of his mind. Since when did he start taking notes about all the small details of Jedediah's face?

After finally unlocking the door, Octavius turned the knob with a sigh and stepped in, absorbing the all too familiar atmosphere. Sure enough, a fat hungry black siamese was already trying to get his attention by rubbing herself around his legs. The small feline creature cried soundly as her owner made his way to the kitchen. She sat in front of her bowl, keeping her bogus display of sorrow up until Octavius opened two cans of tuna flavored cat food and dumped its contents into the concave plastic that had the letters 'MITTENS' imprinted on the side. "You're more trouble than you're worth, Mittens." the brunette muttered. The said cat ignored his statement as she began devouring her meal without mercy. With a sough, Octavius picked a mug and a spoon from the floor. It was probably the result of his pet searching for something to partake with after she realized her master wasn't coming anytime soon. _"Sorry 'bout this partner, but I ain't got a choice."_ The voice echoed through his thoughts as he walked towards his bedroom. _"I'm just tryin' to survive..."_ Octavius' next shift was no less than two hours away, but he still had time. He decided to do something for the vampire.

* * *

23:56. Jedediah sat inside the lobby of the building where he caught Octavius' scent. He was lucky enough to find that the man's workplace was not armed with scanners, albeit full of people even at the lateness of the evening. It had been an hour since he'd gotten here, but the bespectacled man was still nowhere to be found. He tried to ascend the higher floors to search, but it was strictly for authorized personnels only. He shifted in his sit uncomfortably, the crisp leather under him squeaking slightly against his jeans. Why was he here again? Right, he was here for that. He was just going to give that to Octavius, and nothing else comes afterwards. Nothing else...

* * *

"Thank you, ma'am. If that'll be all, please have a nice day." Octavius spoke through the mic as his fingers slid across the keyboard, inputting the data he just gathered and displaying them through the monitor. This was his final client for the evening, and everything seemed to be going well for him. It was as if the accident that occurred the preceding night didn't happen at all.

After allowing the women to cut the call, Octavius saved the information and sent it to their database, where the history and legitimacy of all his work was safely secured. He shut the system of his unit down once everything was clearly in order and started preparing for his leave. He had decided not to wear a coat for the day, as the added fabric would only increase the discomfort overtaking the side of his neck. With the earpiece snug inside its usual drawer, Octavius stood up and turned away from his station, only to return after a few seconds. Hanging loosely behind his chair was a medium sized sling bag. He snatched the object from where it was resting and slung it over the shoulder opposite of his wounds. With nothing else troubling him, he made his way towards the service elevator and waited for the compartment to reach his floor. He entered the metal box as a _'ding'_ signaled the elevator's arrival and the doors opened. There were a few other employees inside to which he spared greeting with a nod, but other than that, the short ride down had been very lifeless. After a minute that seemed to be taking hours, they finally reached the ground floor.

Octavius tipped his glasses back as he made sure for the last time that he hadn't forgotten anything. Stepping away from the lift, he made it past receptionist counter until he caught a glimpse of dirty blond locks. He froze in his tracks, but he refused to face the origin of the vivid image. It couldn't be, right? "Hey Octy!" He stood corrected. The brunette turned his gaze towards the source of the voice, and lo and behold, there was Jedediah in all of his glory, getting up from the lobby's waiting area to approach him. He was wearing a blue shirt, some worn out jeans, a pair of boots, and a leather vest. That was about the weirdest manner of costumery Octavius ever considered laying eyes upon.

"Octavius!" Jedediah repeated as he caught up to the man. "I knew I'd find ya in here." He sported a wide grin.

"Jedediah. It is nice seeing you again." Octavius replied, offering a smile of his own. "What are you doing here, if I may ask."

"You left this back at my place." The texan reached inside his vest, retrieving a very familiar crimson fabric. Octavius' scarf. "I kinda forgot to give it back to ya." He didn't, though. Jedediah never intended on returning the said garment earlier. He needed a reason to see Octavius again, and that scarf was the perfect excuse.

"Thank you." Octavius expressed his gratitude as he took the scarf from Jedediah. "How did you find me?" He asked, once again adjusting the frames of his glasses to his comfort. "I don't suppose you followed me all day?"

"What?! No! I-" Jedediah paused, looking back at the hazel orbs that was prodding him for answers. "I uh... I could smell ya..." Octavius raised an eyebrow at this, and the blond held his hands in front of him in defense. "I-I mean not in a bad way! I didn't mean like you smell bad or anythin'! I'm just sayin' I could smell your blood in here, so I thought this was probably where you worked."

"That's... interesting... Though you really shouldn't have come. I was just on my way to pay you a visit."

"You were?"

"Yes. I'd like to... discuss something with you." Octavius cleared his throat as he continued. "If you'll have me, that is."

"Yeah, sure. No problem there kemosabe." Jedediah followed the human as he started walking towards the main doors again. The vampire's apartment wasn't too far from Octavius' workplace. It was a walk long enough for two friends to have a small and meaningful conversation. The only problem here was that they weren't friends. At least not yet. The two men walked together in silence, with the exception Jedediah's boots clicking as he took each step. It didn't take long before they reached their destination.

* * *

"So... What's up?" Jedediah began, kicking a few plastic pouches out of the way as he welcomed his guest. "This place seems to be much filthier than I remember." Octavius muttered as he scanned the whole living area for the second time. It really did look much worse from what he could recall the night before. Then again, maybe he was still too disoriented to actually realize the state of the texan's home at that moment.

"Oh come on, don't bring this up again, Spark." Jedediah warned in falsity, allowing the brunette to take a sit on the only couch in his apartment. He took a place beside Octavius, and only then did he feel the overwhelming sentiment of having the other man beside him. He tried to calm himself, avoiding eye contact with his seat-mate to remain composed. "How's the neck." he inquired. Surely striking a conversation would take his mind off the matter.

"Healing, as far as I'm concerned." Octavius retorted as he reached for the right side of his neck where he was bitten. He could still feel the warmth of Jedediah's body against his from their initial encounter. _"Sorry 'bout this partner, but I ain't got a choice. I'm just tryin' to survive."_ He felt at home.

"What's this 'bout again?" Jedediah broke Octavius' focus on the scene, briefly startling him with the question.

"I have something for you." Octavius managed to say, settling his sling bag on the center table in front of them. "It was no easy matter getting these without a proper medical statement, but I was able to... pull a few strings." He undid the zipper for Jedediah to see. The vampire's eyes widened as he stared at the contents of the bag in disbelief. Inside was a dozen of translucent sealed pouches full of thick red liquid. "I thought you might be running a bit low on supply." the human added, taking in the awe in the blond's expression.

"Oct, this is- I mean how did ya even- where did all this- aw shucks..." Jedediah couldn't find the right words to express his gratitude. He just never thought something like this would ever happen to him. He was getting help from a human, and to top it all off, it was the very first human he ever assaulted for feeding. There was no getting crazier than that. "Thanks, Octavius..." He finally said, looking genuinely grateful with his hypnotic blue eyes and soft, gentle smile.

Octavius met the sapphire orbs with his own hazel hues, temporarily stunned at the beauty of the being that was Jedediah Smith. He felt his pulse race as he broke eye contact and turned his gaze on the other man's chapped lips. He wondered how they would feel against his own. He might just find that out for himself. Octavius leaned in slowly, carefully examining the texan's face for any micro expressions that might disagree on what he was about to do. He had seen none so far. If anything, Jedediah seemed to be mimicking his actions. He closed his eyes, feeling the vampire's breath brushing across his face. He leaned in further as he anticipated the moment. Just a little bit further. Just a little bit-

_*Ding, ding* *Ding, ding*_

Octavius pulled away with a squeak, startled and cursing under his breath as he pulled his phone from his pocket and checked who the hell it was that interrupted his precious moment. 

> _'IMPORTANT - You could be entitled up to $3,160 in compensation from mis-sold PPI on a credit card or loan. Please reply PPI for info or STOP to opt out.'_

The brunette ran a hand across his face as he locked the gadget. There could never have been a much worse time to receive a junk text. He bit his bottom lip in rage, momentarily forgetting the fact the there was another man beside him blushing like a teenage girl. "So... Who was it?" Jedediah managed to get his attention, slightly stuttering as his heart violently pounded inside his chest. Octavius sighed heavily before answering. "Spam messages." What was he gonna do now? With another hefty sigh, Octavius decided that the incredibly witless text message that halted their fate was embarrassing enough to follow with another shameful act. He wasn't about to go in for another attempt to kiss Jedediah. He did not want to seem that desperate.

"So... I suppose I should be leaving." Octavius uttered, standing up to justify his statement. "Thank you for your time, Jedediah." he added, turning towards the egress and leaving the bag on the vampire's behalf. Jedediah didn't know what to do. Octavius was already setting out, and he was just sitting there like an airhead, watching wordlessly as the human turned the knob and swung the door open.

"Be careful out there partner." That was not what he wanted to say. Jedediah knew exactly what he wanted Octavius to hear, and yet his own words still betrayed him. Regardless, the brunette stopped halfway through the door and turned to look at him. He gave him a smile and nodded in reply.

"Do clean your house up, Jedediah." And with that, Octavius Gaius was out of the small apartment with the door slamming shut behind him, leaving the blond vampire staring at it as if he was still there.

* * *

"HEY OCT, WAIT UP!"

Octavius gasped in surprise as he turned to see the texan jogging behind him. He was just about to enter the train until the voice boomed across the entire subway. "Wait up! J-Jus' hold your horses for a moment!" Jedediah panted as he finally reached the other man. "Gimme a second here. Whoo... That was crazier than a road lizard..." He said, huffing and puffing from the epic sprint he just pulled off. Octavius peered at him in confusion, not exactly grasping his motive at the moment. "Are you okay?" he inquired, a hint of concern audible in his tone.

"Yeah... Yeah, 'm fine." Jedediah cleared his throat as he tried to get himself back together. "I uh... I was jus' wonderin' if uh... If you'd like to... Um, ya know, if ya want to... Aw dagnammit!" He scratched the back of his head, staring at the baffled expression the brunette only had to offer. "A-Are ya free tomorrow? I thought maybe we could, I dunno, have lunch together?" At this point, Jedediah didn't care anymore if he was blushing or not. He was too anxious about the other man's answer to actually worry about anything else. "Only if ya want to! If ya don't, that's totally fine!"

"...You mean... like a date?"

"...Yeah, kinda like that."

There was silence between the two of them for a moment, only the sound of another arriving train echoing through the tunnel. Then a soft chuckle emanated from the brunette, which turned into a giggle, and then into a laugh, and Jedediah felt his chest tighten as his hopes collapsed. He looked down in despair, his body feeling heavier than ever. Maybe he shouldn't have tried.

"Yes." came Octavius' reply.

Jedediah turned his gaze back at the human's face, his own profile lighting up along with a profound sense of fortuity. "Really?" This earned him another soft cackle from the brunette. Without hesitation, Octavius leaned in to place a light peck on the blond's cheek. "I'll be here tomorrow at one." he whispered against the vampire's ears before pulling away and stepping into the carriage that was just closing behind him.

Octavius smirked, offering the texan a wave through the window as the train began its acceleration. Jedediah could only follow him with his eyes as he disappeared into the dark tunnel along with the train. He brought a hand up to where the human had kissed him, trying to preserve the sensation for as long as he could. He felt butterflies rising inside his stomach as his lips curled into a tight grin. Reality finally began to sink in with the warm emotion in his guts. He just got himself a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter is in progress and will be posted after a few while. Feel free to leave any feedbacks in the comments.


	5. Dating The Captor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blond was about to give the man another ear striking insult, but Octavius grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the car. He went for the driver's window before his date could complain and paid the fee for the meter. "I am truly sorry for the commotion. You may go." he said, and no sooner than later did the car begin to skid away from both of them until it's yellow outline was finally out of sight.
> 
> "That..." Jedediah spoke after a moment. "... was my ride home."
> 
> Octavius smirked as he walked past the other male. He retrieved a small key from his back pocket, making his way through the front yard. He unlocked the door and paused. "I know." He entered the house and left the door standing ajar for the vampire.
> 
> Jedediah's lips broke into a wide victorious grin. He jogged after the human, slightly shouting along the way. "I said I was going to pay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I had a fever for three days and could only write a few paragraphs around that time. Nevertheless, I finished it. I hope you enjoy reading this one. Please feel free to criticize this work and point out any mistake in the grammar, spelling and characterization.

12:34. Jedediah hustled himself out of his apartment, trying to fix his goddamned hair as he locked the door. He slid the ring of keys into his pocket and proceeded to jog towards their discussed meeting place, cowboy hat in hand. He continued to mess with his golden locks, skidding slightly as he turned a corner and almost collided with another citizen. "My bad!" he yelled back at the discomfited lady, resuming his run at a faster pace. The texan was cursing under his breath as he dashed through the sidewalk, dodging passersby along his way. He was mentally beating himself up for oversleeping and almost having no time to prepare for his date with Octavius. That was about the stupidest thing he thought he has ever done.

The blond placed the hat over his head after finally being satisfied with the way his hair felt. He just slicked it up with hair gel to keep it from looking fuzzier than it always is. At least most of it. He hoped his attire was proper enough for Octavius to appreciate. The man did seem to be very strict when it came to clothing, although he didn't mention a thing about Jedediah's clothes from the previous night. Perhaps he was just being polite? Jedediah decided to ditch the leather vest and boots, settling for a blue button up shirt with vertical stripes, semi slim-fitted jeans, and a pair of black Vans. He hoped the hat wouldn't be a huge turn off for the bespectacled man.

Relief washed over Jedediah's senses as the entrance to the subway came into view. He descended the stairs to the tunnel, all the while giving his wristwatch a glance to ensure he still had a chance to be punctual. By the time he reached the end of the stairwell, he still had two minutes left to spare. He felt proud of himself for the feat he just achieved, but no sooner did this overwhelming sense of pride drop to his stomach as he found that Octavius was already there. _'Of course he'd be here earlier. What the fuck was I thinkin'?!'_ the vampire thought, palming his face with both hands in shame before finally making a move to approach the man, who seemed completely oblivious to his presence. Judging by the longing expression on the human's profile, he assumed Octavius had probably been waiting for at least thirty minutes now. He was wearing a crimson dress shirt that seemed to be much more elegant than his usual attire. The edges were tucked inside his pants unlike Jedediah's own shirt. This was followed by dark slacks and a pair of polished dress shoes. Great, now he felt underdressed.

With his back to the texan, Octavius cluelessly fiddled with a very annoying fray on his left sleeve. He had considered the possibilities of being stood up, and that thought alone doused the flame of excitement in his heart. But all it took to refuel this kindling fire was a tap on his side and the sight of a very familiar smile.

"Hey there, Spark." Jedediah greeted, giving the utmost point of sincerity in his grin as he eyed Octavius wholly. He bit his lip ever so slightly, hoping that the human didn't see this little gesture. "You know, I would'a been a teeny bit fancier if you told me so."

"No no," Octavius said, scanning the other man's body with his dark brown irises. "You look... very nice." He gave the vampire a reassuring smile for justification. This earned him a slight fluster from the vampire, who tried his very best to keep his composure.

"T-thanks Oct." Jedediah was already getting used to addressing the human by the many nicknames he made up in the banks of his mind. "You look damn handsome too." He mentally kicked his own behind for not having any sort of filter as those words came out of his mouth. He was probably being too forward for his own good.

"Thank you." Octavius simply replied, looking genuinely pleased with the compliment. "So... Where to?" He had begun climbing the staircase with Jedediah as he asked.

"Well... We could go wherever you like."

"I would like to go somewhere both you and I would enjoy. I don't exactly have a specific place in my mind."

The vampire adjusted his hat to further cover up his eyes as sunlight greeted them by the last step. "Well we could go to this really nice café. They have meals nice 'nough to go with their coffee n' I think you'd like it there."

"That would be nice." Octavius answered back, watching the blond busy himself with the huge cowboy hat. He wasn't exactly sure why Jedediah was wearing the hat in the first place, but it didn't really matter to him. It suited Jedediah better than anyone else.

* * *

 

The coffee place Jedediah spoke of happened to be just seven blocks away from the tube. They arrived at the local café relatively early and managed to get a decent table. They were seated by the window, where the view of passing cars and bustling people seemed to be very arresting. A waiter handed both of them menus and Octavius was already trying to decipher the list. Everything printed on the laminated paper seemed to be foreign to him. Jedediah, on the other hand, had his attention entirely focused on watching the other man. He had long since memorized everything on the given catalog; now he wanted to memorize every feature on Octavius' face. He had taken the cowboy hat off since the lighting inside the café was not too glaring for his sensitive eyes.

"You find anythin' you fancy yet, partner?" Jedediah inquired once a good five minutes had passed.

"Um... What is a flapjack?" Octavius was starting to stress over the variety of nonnative food. Sure he was fond of coffee, but everything else on the said list was alien to him. He tipped the heavy dark frames of his glasses back just as they were sliding off again.

"It's like a biscuit... or a scone?"

"Would you recommend it?"

"Yeah, but it ain't really a lunch thing. We could have some for later if you want."

Octavius thought of it for a moment, then finally settled on a decision. "Alright then, I'll have a creamed caramel macchiato and some pasta with pomodoro sauce."

Jedediah smirked as he signaled for a red headed waitress to take their orders. "The usual, Jed?" the female asked as she stopped by their table.

"Yeah, thanks Am. Oh, n' give us some flapjacks too." The blond smiled towards the lady as he spoke, and a spike of jealously nagged at Octavius. "This is Octavius by the way." Jedediah said as he pointed towards the brunette.

"Oooh, are you two boys on a date?" the red haired lass cooed as she eyed at the other man. Octavius looked at the name plate resting on the left side of her chest. It read 'Amelia'. "Just go n' take his order will ya." Jedediah muttered, his face turning into a brighter shade. The bespectacled man gave his own order and the waitress jotted them down before leaving the table.

"That was Amelia." the vampire explained. "Jus' an old friend o' mine." he ran a hand through his blond hair, hoping the blush that had previously taken over his visage had now subsided. "So uh... Got work today?"

"Yes. Monday happens to be the only day I get off every week." Octavius replied with slight disappointment. "What about you?"

"Nah, I'm just a construction worker. I ain't really that smart 'nough to land any big jobs. This one's jus' fine for me. It pays nice and it feels jus' kinda like a workout session. Plus I only have to work on Wednesdays, Thursdays n' Saturdays." Never once did Jedediah's smile falter as he spoke. He really was satisfied. He was happy up until the god forsaken scanners started popping up all over the place.

"There's nothing wrong with that. It is an honorable profession." Octavius defended, once again touching the bite wound he had earned from Jedediah. The layers of gauze was thick under his shirt, but not too much to be discomforting. He found the texan watching him as he lightly pressed at the muscle. "Does this make me a vampire now?" It wasn't really meant to be a serious question, but it did make Octavius wonder.

Jedediah chuckled at the thought. Perhaps turning the human into his own kind wasn't such a bad idea. "Nah, but if ya want I could turn ya." he joked, although he wasn't entirely against it.

"No thank you, perhaps another time."

Amelia returned to their table carrying a tray after a few minutes had passed. Octavius marveled at the wonderful service, especially since the waiting didn't take too long. "Iced coffee with bacon egg rolls and grilled cheese sandwich for Jeddy, and creamed macchiato with pomodoro pasta for his date." the waitress enumerated as she placed the orders in front of them. "Now you two have fun. Your flapjacks will arrive in a jiffy." And with that, the redhead marched away from the two men to serve other customers.

"Well, let's dig in." Jedediah stated as he began slicing the bacon rolls in half. He stabbed a fork on one portion and started chewing on it. "How's that pasta, amigo?"

Octavius gazed at the heap of bundled pasta on his plate. He was still trying to process exactly how much of it there was. "I'm not sure I can eat all of this." he uttered, taking the fork beside him in hand and twirling a good deal of the sauce drenched noodles. He made sure it was secure enough to lift before bringing the silverware towards his mouth to have a taste. The flavor exploded inside the human's tastebuds. The combination of tomato, garlic, onion, oregano, parsley, basil, salt and pepper did wonders to his tongue. He never thought he'd find such a cuisine inside a café.

"You like it?"

"....Yes..."

* * *

 

Their meal ended with a breeze. Octavius' initial assumption was correct; he wasn't able to finish his own plate. He did, however, enjoy the experience, and the flapjack was definitely a dessert he'd love to try again. They decided to stay under the simple yet elegant ambiance of the café for a few hours, with the human constantly asking Jedediah almost everything he could think to ask about vampires. There wasn't much to know, he realized, as vampires were hardly different from other people. Of course, with the exception of the bloodthirst, fangs, altering irises and enhanced senses. Other than those, they're practically human.

Octavius spared a glance to his watch when there was nothing more to chat about. 15:49. It was getting dark. "Perhaps we should leave?"

"Yeah I was jus' thinking 'bout the same thing." the blond replied, mimicking the human as he got up. They left the table and made their way towards the door. Jedediah gave Amelia one last nod for their departure before finally stepping out into the open streets again. "Hey Oct..." the vampire began after a while of walking had passed. "You've already been to my house a few times..."

"Yes I have." Octavius quickly added. He already knew where this was going.

"So I reckon it's jus' fair that I get to know where yours is, ain't it?" The texan had a devious grin on his face, one which gave a very clear motive. Octavius nodded in agreement, nonetheless.

"...I suppose it is."

Jedediah strayed to the side of the road to signal for a cab. Octavius initially objected the idea, saying that the tube was fine for him, but the blond insisted. They got inside the vehicle after a short argument of who was going to pay, with Jedediah's victory at hand. The brunette was starting to hate this new found generosity from the vampire. He gave the driver his home address and leaned back as the car started to accelerate.

The ride had been quiet. With nothing more to talk about, only a dead air lingered between the two men. Octavius leaned by the window, watching as the sky grew dimmer by the passing minutes. He closed his eyes to succumb to the surprisingly calm atmosphere, but he was soon disrupted by a feeling of something pressing against his side. He turned to see what Jedediah was doing, only to find that the vampire had fallen asleep beside him. His head had fallen on Octavius' shoulder, the hat toppling over to the human's lap. He looked peaceful.

Octavius lightly brushed the vampire's face with his free hand, rubbing a thumb over the perfectly sculpted chin. He traced a line along the crooked nose, going all the way up to Jedediah's forehead, where he gently pushed away a few strands of dirty blond locks that was trying to conceal the beautiful profile. The human smiled in content, relaxing once more as he took the liberty to rest his own head on Jedediah's.

Octavius was starting to doze off with the gentle hum of the engine resonating as the cab took a turn. He closed his eyes as sleep slowly consumed him. Then suddenly, the vehicle shrieked to a halt, jolting both males out of their current state with a sense of shock. Jedediah was the first to react. "What the fuck was that?!" He was almost screaming through the small opening that divided them from the driver. The man replied almost immediately, slightly discombobulated. "S-sorry. W-we're here."

The blond was about to give the man another ear striking insult, but Octavius grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the car. He went for the driver's window before his date could complain and paid the fee for the meter. "I am truly sorry for the commotion. You may go." he said, and no sooner than later did the car begin to skid away from both of them until it's yellow outline was finally out of sight.

"That..." Jedediah spoke after a moment. "... was my ride home."

Octavius smirked as he walked past the other male. He retrieved a small key from his back pocket, making his way through the front yard. He unlocked the door and paused. "I know." He entered the house and left the door standing ajar for the vampire.

Jedediah's lips broke into a wide victorious grin. He jogged after the human, slightly shouting along the way. "I said I was going to pay."

* * *

 

Octavius shivered under the vice-like grip of the vampire. He was pinned against the wall, struggling to hold on for dear life. He was at the mercy of Jedediah, who was currently holding him by the waist tightly, lips locked firmly against his. He allowed his own hands to roam free, one landing at the back of the vampire's neck and the other ruffling the golden brown locks. He closed his eyes, just as Jedediah had closed his.

The texan decided to deepen the kiss, moving his tongue along Octavius' lips, begging for entrance. The human gladly obliged, granting the small appendage access to his mouth as he himself allowed his own tongue to dance around with Jedediah's. The vampire started grinding against him with a grunt, looking genuinely pleased from the moans he was receiving from the human.

The kiss broke off with a heaving Octavius. He felt almost as if his lungs were dried out. He was flustered as hell, and so was Jedediah, but the blond wasted no time and was already lapping against the undamaged side of his neck. He worked around the area, sliding his tongue along the pale skin before grazing his teeth. He started nipping on a specific spot, occasionally licking it to soothe the growing bruise only to nibble at it again with greater force. He made sure to leave a mark that would remind Octavius of the feeling for a few days.

Jedediah retreated his lips, and sure enough, a small but very notable hickey had taken over the side of the other man's nape. He chuckled as he gawked at his own handiwork and leaned in for another wet kiss, but was soon interrupted by something clawing at his legs. "Holy-" he yelped as he jumped back, flabbergasted and ready to attack.

Octavius took a moment to regain himself, wiping the sweat that was starting to bead around his forehead. He laughed at the vampire's reaction as he lifted his small feline friend into his arms. "I told you she gets grumpy."

Jedediah's tensed posture relaxed. He started cackling at himself as he eyed the fat siamese who was currently cockblocking him. "I kinda thought you made that part up."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I didn't." Octavius brushed the black cat's soft fur. "This is Mittens. And it looks like she's wondering where her dinner is."

The blond gave Mittens a pat on the head. "That's one big cat."

"Yes well... Eating is probably the only thing she cares about." Octavius released his pet and went to the kitchen to fetch its grub with the texan following closely behind him. He reached around the cupboards and found the last two cans of cat food he had in store. He prepared the cat's food bowl on the counter. The black feline was already meowing loudly in anticipation as she watched his owner open the metal lids of the cans and spoon the perfectly mushy goodness she was accustomed to. The human lowered the plastic bowl onto the floor once the transfer was complete and the said cat began attacking the meal, forgetting the two men he disturbed just a few minutes earlier.

Jedediah was starting to grow impatient as the human disposed the empty cans. He was itching to touch Octavius, to feel his body against him. He didn't know why, but he wanted this so much. He had never wanted anything or anyone as bad as this. He wanted to take Octavius, right there and right now, and he decided he'd have to take matters into his own hands.

"Well, looks like she ain't gonna be botherin' us no more..." Jedediah whispered bawdily to Octavius' ears, coming up from behind the brunette as he got back. His arms slithered around the other man's waist, pulling him closer. Octavius' muscles tensed as he felt the bulge forming around the vampire's crotch press between his cheeks. "Now I was jus' wondering... Where's _my_ dinner?"

It was going to be a long night for the human. A long night indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks again for reading. The next chapter is well on the way. I decided to grant one of your wishes; there will be sex in the next one. It might take a while as I am having a very irritating block, but I will try to post as soon as I can. Thank you for supporting this work and I hope you keep on doing it.


End file.
